Ferb's Vacation
ATTENTION: This story was horrible so it has been completely abandoned. However, I shall leave it here for your amusement. :P Summary The Flynn-Fletchers go on a vacation. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is acting strange... Author's note I apologize; this is not my best writing. This is just something I started writing on my phone notepad that I never finished. Chapter 1 My name is Ferb Fletcher. My father married a girl named Linda who had a daughter named Candace and a son named Phineas. Candace is older than me but Phineas is about my age. He is the best step-brother ever! Every day of the summer we build stuff and do other crazy activities. Candace likes to try to get us in trouble but usually fails. On this particular summer day we were sitting under the tree in the backyard like usual when we heard a squeal come from Candace. Now, this was pretty normal, so we didn't go and see what the commotion was about. Mother came out into the yard and explained that we were going on vacation at unknown. Phineas and I danced with excitement. "You can bring at least one friend if you'd like." After she went back into the house, Phineas said to me, "I wanna invite Isabella." ''I just knew he was going to say that. He still had no idea that Isabella had a crush on him. But lately I'd begun to notice that he seemed to have affection for her. I had a crush of my own: Vanessa. I wasn't going to invite her though. The only issue with this vacation was that I would have no one to hang out with if Phineas and you-know-who were together a lot. I guess I'll just have to make new friends, I thought to myself. Sure sounded like a good plan. Candace would've invited her boyfriend, Jeremy, except he was busy. So she invited her best friend Stacy instead. I had to make a friend somehow. Otherwise I'd be spending this special vacation by myself. Well, there were the adults, but I wanted to hang with other kids! Little did I know that I'd see a very familiar face during our vacation...and that we'd both be in danger. Chapter 2 "Alright kids, put your seatbelts on!" said Father. We obeyed. A few minutes after the trip had begun, Phineas turned to me and said, "So Ferb, what are you gonna do while we're at _______?" I shrugged. As you may know, I don't talk much. Stacy and Isabella weren't in the car with us because there wasn't room for all of us, so we were to meet them at a bus stop and ride on a bus the rest of the way. I felt very sleepy from having to get up so early, so I leaned against the door and dozed off... "We're at the bus stop Ferb!" I woke to hear Phineas say. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "A few hours," Phineas replied. We grabbed our things and got out of the car. ''There they are! said Phineas. He put down his stuff, ran towards Isabella and hugged her which both surprised and delighted her. Candace and Stacy were also very happy to see each other and excitedly spoke to each other. I'd better find a friend soon, I thought. "Hey!" said Phineas. "Where's Perry?" We had taken Perry with us, but now we couldn't find him. "There he is!" said Isabella, pointing. Phineas scooped up our pet platypus and held him tight, but not too tight. Soon we were on the bus, quietly chatting with each other--except for me. I ended up dozing off again very soon. A couple hours later, Mother shook me awake gently and whispered, "We're here." I blinked a couple times, then stood. I grabbed my things and followed the others off the bus. Whoa! I thought to myself. This is it! This place was huge! We went to a hotel and checked in. Then some people escorted us to our rooms. Phineas and I were roommates. Stacy, Candace and Isabella ended up in the same room. And of course Mother and Father had a room all to themselves. "This is gonna be so awesome!" said Phineas. I couldn't have agreed more. * "Dad!" said Vanessa. "Don't tell me you brought work with you again!" "Okay," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "I won't tell you then."'' Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Dad, why can't you just take a break and spend some time with your daughter for once?" "Because then I'll just get captured more easily," was the response, oddly enough. "We'll still have some fun though. You'll see." Just as Vanessa was about to roll her eyes again, Doof added, "Oh, and if you don't help me with a certain project, you'll be in big trouble. I'm serious. BIG trouble will await you." This had Vanessa concerned. What will he do to me? She wondered. I probably won't help him if its another evil scheme. This may turn out to be a very dangerous vacation...'' Chapter 3 "Here is some money for the amusement park," said Mother. "''Please kindly share it with each other. I'll meet you back here in a few hours. Have fun!"' Phineas took Isabella's hand and they headed for the rides. Candace and Stacy chatted excitedly as they went towards the rides. I decided to look for a new friend. I headed towards the Ferris Wheel.' "You need a partner to ride," said the man in charge of the ride. "You can go with him," he added, gesturing towards a boy with freckles and firey red hair; much brighter than Phineas' hair. When the ride started, the boy turned to me. "What's your name?" he asked. "Ferb," I replied. "Eric," said my new friend. "Pleased to meet you Eric," I said. "Pleased to meet you Ferb." * Eric had given me his email address. I had already sent him an email a few minutes ago. Finally, I got a response. "Hey Ferb! I'm doing great! Thanks for all the fun today!" ''No problem," ''I replied. * "We're here!" announced Doof. And where is 'here'?" asked Vanessa. "My new temporary lab!" said Doof. "Here, let me give you a quick tour!" Doof quickly took Vanessa around the building. "And here is your room," Doof said later, showing Vanessa a nice, dark blue room. "I'll be in my room if you need me," said Doof, walking away.' * ''Hey Ferb!" said Phineas. "Wanna go check out that cool science museum we heard about? I nodded. Later, we were on our way. Candace was made to go with us and look after us. The place was fascinating! We had a great time. Until Phineas and Candace went to look at something, and I wandered off...and accidentally discovered a secret entrance to Doof's lab. Chapter 4 "Dad, why are you doing this to me?"'' asked Vanessa in a panicked tone. "Because you refused to help your father," replied Doof. He finished tying the knot on the rope he was putting on Vanessa. Then he tied a cloth around her mouth, and tossed her in the closet, shutting the door and locking it. Vanessa had no way to escape. She could hardly move. She spotted an almost hidden tunnel, and after a long struggle, got the rope and cloth off. But just before she could investigate the tunnel, a boy with green hair came tumbling through it into the room. Vanessa recognized me right away. "Ferb?!" *'' be continued...maybe. You are welcome to fix this You are welcome to fix this story, as it may still have mistakes in it. However, any story changes must be suggested on the talk page. Thanks! Category:Fanon Works Category:Goth's pages Category:Abandoned Pages